Elite Fighters
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Mereka ada. Mereka selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Mereka selalu tahu di mana kau berada. Jika kau berpikir, bahwa dunia mereka sekelam malam, maka kau salah! Lihatlah ke dalam dan kau akan tahu. AU. SasuSaku and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternative Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

Elite Fighters

.

.

.

Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan, OOC dan typo (s)

.

.

.

Lelaki tua itu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan darah keluar dari perut buncitnya. Mata hitamnya berkunang-kunang, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya memegangi luka di perutnya itu untuk menahan darah yang keluar. Menatap penuh amarah pada 10 anak remaja yang menatapnya balik dengan dingin. Seakan ingin memburu mangsa. 5 anak lelaki dan 5 anak perempuan. Semuanya memegang pistol setiap jenis di tangan mereka. Kelihatannya mereka memang sudah ahli memakai pistol itu.

"Be-beraninya ka-kalian melak-kukan ini pa-daku!" teriak lelaki tua itu kencang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah 10 anak tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka pun berjalan ke tempat di mana lelaki itu terluka. Rambut raven mencuatnya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kaki tegapnya yang di baluti celana hitam. Tubuh kekarnya nan mulus itu pun di hias oleh pakaian serba hitam. Jaket hitam. Sepatu hitam. Celana hitam. Ikat pinggang hitam. Hanya saja, t-shirt ketat berwarna biru gelap yang memiliki warna tersendiri di tubuhnya itu. Sebuah pistol kecil sejenis Norica Magnum Mod F92 ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Melihat lelaki tua bersimbah darah itu terus menatapnya dengan amarah. Ia pun berjongkok, seakan ingin melihat bagaimana wajah ringisan lelaki di depannya karena luka di bekas tembakan di perutnya itu.

"KAU! AKAN KU LAPORKAN K-KAU KE PO-POLISI! K-KARENA SUDAH BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADAKUU- OHOKKK!" Lelaki itu berteriak kembali. Dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat darah terus mengalir dari perutnya itu. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng, karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Di teriaki seperti itu, lelaki berambut raven itupun menatap datar lelaki tersebut. Lalu ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara..

"Mengapa kami tidak berani? Kau sudah tua berani menghancurkan keluarga hangat yang bahagia itu. Hanya, karena kau iri dengan keberhasilan sang kepala keluarga, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kau membunuhnya, beserta keluarganya yang tak tahu apa-apa," jelas pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis mengejeknya.

"KAU TI-DAK PUNYA- OHOKKKK! BUKTI! ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!" balas lelaki tua tersebut. Ia pun terkulai lemas, terbaring di lantai yang dingin itu. Mulutnya memuncratkan darah sangat banyak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kami tahu, Danzou. Kami tahu semua hal. Kami tahu dan akan selalu tahu." Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Danzou itu.

"Si-siapa ka-kalian?!" tanya Danzou keras. Napasnya mulai habis. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang memelan dan terengah-engah. Memandangi punggung tegap sang pemuda yang tengah menjauhi dan membelakanginya.

"Kami? Kami adalah sekelompok remaja yang selalu mengetahui setiap tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang seperti kau. Dan.. Memberantasnya." Danzou pun terdiam, lalu berusaha mengambil pistol yang ada di dekatnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Dan, berhasil! Ia pun akan menarik pelatuknya..

"MATI KAUUUUU, ANAK SIALAN!"

**DOOORRRRRRRRRR!**

AKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Arrrrghhhhhh-akh!

**BRUKKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeritan pilu itu menggema di ruangan yang penuh darah tersebut. 5 anak perempuan yang ada di sana menatap kasihan pada korban yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan mata mereka. Lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua itu menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sang pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan kembali, menjauhi mayat lelaki tua itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya sang pemuda itu yang mati? Jawabannya, karena refleknya yang cepat langsung menembak lelaki tua yang malang itu tepat di dadanya sebelum lelaki tua itu menarik pelatuknya.

"Teme.. Ayo bersihkan!" ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut blonde dan bermata biru cerah itu pada pemuda raven yang terdiam menatap malam kelam. Lelaki itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pemuda raven itu. Hanya saja, t-shirtnya berwarna oranye muda.

Yang di panggil Teme, hanya menjawab singkat.. "Kalian saja."

"Kau curang, Teme." balas lelaki blonde itu, ia langsung mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk membersihkan lokasi di mana mereka ber-operasi itu. Kecuali, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald mengkilau yang terdiam di tempatnya. Wajah cantik dan polosnya tak menunjukkan wajah-wajah seorang penjahat. Karena, ia memang bukan seorang penjahat.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggilnya pelan pada lelaki raven itu. Uchiha Sasuke, nama dari lelaki raven itu. Ia menengok ke arah gadis yang memanggil namanya. Menatap emerald itu lekat. "Hn, Sakura?" jawabnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuk pundak tegapnya. "Hn," ujar Sasuke pelan, lalu di balas senyuman manis dari Sakura. "Yokatta ne~"

"Hn, mereka sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam holdster di pinggulnya. "Mengapa tak kau lihat sendiri?" yang di tanya pun bertanya balik. Sasuke pun mendengus, lalu menjawab..

"Aku tak sudi melihat penjahat seperti itu."

"Bukankah kita juga? Kita juga membunuh, berarti kita juga penjahat."

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Kita bukan penjahat."

"Lantas kita itu apa? Siapa?"

"Kita adalah Elite Fighters. Bekerja sebagai pemberantas kejahatan. Bekerja tak hanya menggunakan senjata. Tapi, menggunakan logika, akal, pikiran serta fisik,"

"Lalu, mengapa kita memakai kaos warna-warni seperti ini? Selain kaos ini, kita semua serba hitam, Sasuke-kun?"

"Seperti kata Kakashi, warna-warni di kaos kita melambangkan kepribadian kita,"

"Lalu?"

"Dan, membuktikan bahwa dunia kita tak sepenuhnya gelap sehitam atribut kita yang lain. Karena, kita bukanlah seorang penjahat!"

"Sasuke-kun bukannya tak suka dengan warna-warna yang kita pakai?"

"Hn, terpaksa. Kakashi memaksaku."

"Umm, baiklah! Aku mengerti!"

"Ku katakan itu yang ke 15 kali-nya dan kau baru mengerti. Menyebalkan."

"Biar kau berbicara. Daripada mulutmu yang setajam pisau, sedingin es, sepedas cabai, semenyebalkan Naruto itu tertutup terus-terusan?"

"Aku dan Naruto akan menyeretmu ke kandang Gerberus nanti."

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

**A/N: Ini karya multichap keduaku. Mengandung adegan kekerasan tetapi tidak terlalu implicit banget. Akan ada kasus-kasus baru di chapter 3 atau 4. Chap 2 untuk perkenalan para anggota Elite Fighters. Oh iya, mereka ahli dalam banyak bidang untuk meyelesaikan kasus. Mereka ahli bertarung memakai fisik bukan hanya pakai pistol dan senjata. Dan, banyak romance di fic ini. **

**Segitu dulu penjelasan dariku, aku menunggu respon para reader. Jika fic ini banyak yang suka, akan aku lanjut terus^^ Menerima kritik, saran, comment dan lain-lain. Tidak menerima flame^^**

**Maaf juga, ini ala kadarnya, aku gak punya Beta Reader..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu~ :)))**

RnR? Thanks before, guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternative Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

**Elite Fighters**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC dan typo (s). Chapter ini hanya membahas para anggota Elite Fighters.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Temeeeeee! Kau mengambil jus jeruk yang di buat Hinata-chan di dalam kulkas ya?!" suara cempreng khas lelaki ceria berambut blonde dan bermata biru langit itu terdengar dari dapur. Suaranya yang bisa mencapai beberapa oktaf itu menggema di sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang keluarga. Dengan sentuhan cat berwarna light cream membungkus setiap dindingnya. Dan, sofa empuk berukuran panjang ada di ruangan itu. Dan juga, perapian yang bisa menghangatkan siapa saja yang ada di sana. Di sana mereka berada. Elite Fighters.

Yang di panggil Teme tak kunjung menjawab, ia pun memasang wajah kesal lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah yang besar itu. Di mana sang Teme dan teman-temannya yang lain berada.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat sang Teme tengah terduduk di sofa bersama dua teman lelakinya. Shikamaru dan Neji. Dan, sedang meminum jus tomat. Ada juga 5 perempuan yang termasuk Elite Fighters. Mereka tengah berbincang bersama di atas karpet berwarna merah yang menghiasi lantai ruangan itu. Lalu, semua yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pemuda blonde yang baru saja datang dengan wajah kesal. "Di mana jus jerukku?!" geram Naruto, lelaki blonde yang tengah menunjuk jari telunjuknya sambil berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang ia panggil dengan sebutan, Teme, jarinya berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, sang Teme tercinta.

"Mana ku tahu!" Sasuke menepis jari telunjuk milik Naruto. Lalu, kembali meminum jus tomatnya.

"Itu pasti jusku! Kau mengubahnya menjadi merah sehingga aku tid- AWWW! Sakit, sialan!" Naruto yang tengah berbicara langsung di jitak kepalanya oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kesal karena ia di tuduh mengambil jus jeruk yang menghilang entah kemana itu. Lagipula.. Sejak kapan ia suka dengan buah jeruk?

"Lain kali berpikir pakai logika, Dobe. Jus ini jus tomat yang di buat Sakura! Jus mu di ambil Sai. Ia meminumkannya pada Gerberus!" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sejuta ke-cengo-an di wajah Naruto. Kedua temannya yang masih terduduk di sofa itu hanya menatap Naruto kasihan. Hinata hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain pun menggelengkan kepala mereka. Lalu, mereka ikut pergi meninggalkan sang Dobe. Kecuali Hinata yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jus jeruk buatan Hi-hinata-chan.."

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! SAAAAAIIII! AKU KEHAUSAN DAN INGIN MEMINUM JUS JERUKKU, DAN KAU MEMBERIKANNYA PADA SEEKOR ANJING GALAK SEPERTI GERBERUUSSSS?! KU BUNUH KAU!"

.

.

.

**1. Naruto-Hinata**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Lelaki paling ceria di Elite Fighters. Senyuman lebarnya yang bisa membuat wanita salah paham dan mengartikan bahwa lelaki ini menyukai mereka. Padahal, tidak. Ia paling bisa menipu orang. Karena, sifatnya yang periang bisa menjebak musuh. Rambutnya kuning cerah atau bisa di sebut blonde. Matanya berwarna biru langit dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya tan dengan tubuh yang tegap. Kemampuannya adalah energinya yang tak pernah habis. Ia jarang kelelahan dan sakit. Ia pintar bertarung secara fisik atau bisa di sebut berkelahi. Pakaian khas Elite Fighters ialah serba hitam, kecuali t-shirt yang mereka pakai. Milik Naruto berwarna oranye muda. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Ceria dan Penuh Energi.**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Gadis ini adalah gadis paling pendiam di antara keempat teman gadisnya yang lain di Elite Fighters. Wajahnya cantik dan polos. Banyak orang tak mengira bahwa ia adalah anggota Elite Fighters. Ia mempunyai sifat yang pemalu dan gampang sekali merona jika Naruto menggodanya. Rambutnya berwarna dark blue panjang. Dan matanya mempunyai pupil putih. Mata yang aneh tetapi sangat hebat. Ia adalah sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji, yang juga anggota Elite Fighters. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Kemampuannya adalah bisa melihat apa yang teman-temannya tak bisa lihat dengan matanya. Ia juga ahli dalam memakai pistol dan berkelahi dengan fisik karena sedari kecil telah berlatih bela diri bersama Neji. T-shirt Hinata berwarna Cream. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Anggun dan Menawan.**

**2. Neji-Tenten**

**Hyuuga Neji**

Inilah sepupu dari Hinata. Lelaki ini lelaki termasuk lelaki paling pendiam di Elite Fighters. Sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke yang dingin. Ia memiliki otak yang jenius, dan ahli dalam bela diri. Bukan berarti ia tak mahir menggunakan pistol. Jangan lupa bahwa semua anggota Elite Fighters itu ahli senjata. Ia bisa mengelabui musuh karena gerakannya yang cepat dan cerdik. Kemampuannya selain bela diri ialah bisa melihat apa yang teman-temannya tak bisa lihat. Hampir mirip dengan Hinata, mengingat matanya sama dengan mata Hinata. Rambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat di bagian ujungnya. Itulah ciri khasnya. T-shirt Neji berwarna Abu-abu. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Netral dan Penuh Keseimbangan.**

**Tenten**

Gadis ini gadis paling tomboy di antaa teman-temannya. Rambut cokelat yang selalu tercepol di atas kepalanya membuatnya tahu bahwa Tenten tak suka dengan rambutnya yang tergerai. Matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Kulitnya tan namun bersih. Ia sangat semangat jika Elite Fighters beraksi. Ia sangat suka tantangan, selain itu Tenten sangat suka mengoleksi benda tajam seperti kunai, shuriken, pisau dan lain-lain. Membuktikan bahwa Tenten memang paling ahli dalam hal senjata tajam. T-shirt Tenten berwarna Merah. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Ekspresif dan Penuh Semangat.**

**3. Shikamaru-Temari**

**Nara Shikamaru**

Inilah si jenius dari Elite Fighters. Otak encer dan jeniusnya itu sangat berguna untuk mengatur strategi, menyusun rencana, dan berpikir cepat. Ia yang paling di andalkan jika menyusun strategi karena IQ-nya yang di atas 200. Rambut nanas yang terkuncir tinggi itu selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia mungkin memang paling jenius di antara teman-temannya. Tetapi ia pulalah yang ter-malas. Kerjanya hanya tidur jika sedang senggang. Sampai anggota Elite Fighters berpikir, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru yang pemalas menjadi anggota terjenius? Bahkan melebihi Sasuke dan Neji yang juga memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Sifatnya yang tenang dan berwibawa ini membuat anggota yang lain menganggap bahwa Shikamaru adalah ayah mereka. Kemampuannya ialah meneliti, dan membaca gerakan lawan lalu mencari ide untuk menaklukkan musuhnya. Tak lupa dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang juga jago berkelahi. T-shirt Shikamaru berwarna Hijau. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Jernih dan Tentram.**

**Sabaku no Temari**

Temari adalah gadis yang tertua di antara para anggota Elite Fighters yang lainnya. Termasuk juga para lelaki. Namun, tak menyurutkan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Ia paling dewasa di antara keempat gadis lainnya. Dan paling galak, tentunya. Anehnya ia tak pernah bisa marah pada Shikamaru, yang justru paling sering membuatnya kesal dengan sifat malasnya itu. Sifatnya yang seperti itu membuat Elite Fighters pun berpikir, jika Shikamaru adalah ayah mereka, maka Temari adalah ibu mereka. Rambut blondenya ia kuncir empat, membuatnya terlihat manis. Kemampuannya adalah, ia paling bisa membaca situasi dan selalu tenang mengahadapi musuhnya walaupun ia seorang perempuan. T-shirt Temari berwarna Kuning . Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Optimis dan Hangat.**

**4. Sai-Ino**

**Shimura Sai**

Lelaki ini lelaki paling jujur sedunia. Ia berkata sesuai dengan kenyataan. Tak pernah mengada-ngada serta kelewat polos. Dan, paling suka tersenyum palsu. Seperti menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia di balik senyumannya itu. Terkadang saking misteriusnya ia bisa menjadi sangat pendiam dan kadang sangat bisa membuat orang marah. Rambut hitam legamnya menghiasi wajah tampan dan kulit pucatnya. Kemampuannya adalah menyerang jarak jauh, dan datang tak terduga. Ia selalu ada di saat yang di butuhkan. Analisanya yang kuat terkadang mampu menembus pertahanan musuh. T-shirt Sai berwarna Putih. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Hening dan Jujur.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Gadis paling cerewet di Elite Fighters. Wajahnya cantik seperti boneka barbie dengan rambut blonde halus panjang miliknya yang selalu di kuncir satu ekor kuda. Mata aquamarine miliknya mengkilau jika terkena cahaya. Secara fisik dan sifat, Ino mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Bisa di bilang Ino adalah Naruto versi wanita. Ia pintar berdandan dan merangkai. Kemampuannya ialah mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat dan akurat. Selalu bisa menyelidiki musuhnya diam-diam. Dan pintar menyelinap. Ia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang serta membaca gerak-gerik tubuh seseorang. Ia orang yang romantis. Jika senggang, gaya pakaiannya sungguh elegan dan modern. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis ini termasuk dalam kelompok pemberantas kejahatan. T-shirt Ino berwarna Ungu. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Elegan dan Feminin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika di hitung, baru ada 8 anggota Elite Fighters yang di ulas kepribadiannya. Berarti masih ada 2 orang lagi. 1 perempuan dan 1 lelaki. Mari kita lihat..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Sasuke-Sakura**

**Haruno Sakura**

Gadis ini gadis yang ceria. Rambut bersurai soft pink sebahunya selalu ia kuncir jika sedang melaksanakan misinya. Mata emeraldnya yang bersinar melambangkan kesejukan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kulitnya putih dan sehalus bayi. Wajahnya cantik dan ayu. Wajahnya tak pernah terpoles make-up, ia senang dengan wajah alaminya. Sakura bisa di bilang Ibu kedua di Elite Fighters, karena sifatnya yang terkadang galak namun perhatian. Ia pintar dalam hal medis dan kesehatan. Ia sangat protektif pada Sasuke. Kemampuannya adalah kekuatannya yang hebat. Jika dia sudah marah, ia (bisa saja) menghancurkan markasnya sendiri. Ia pintar dalam hal analisis juga dapat membaca tipuan-tipuan lawan. Ia pintar menyimpulkan logika. Otaknya juga tidak bisa di remehkan walaupun masih jauh dari kata 'jenius' seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke atau Neji. T-shirt Sakura berwarna Merah Muda. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Lembut dan Riang.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Ialah si Pangeran Es dari Elite Fighters. Rambut pantat ayam mencuat berwarna Navy Blue yang menjadi andalannya. Mata onyx hitam sekelam malam dan setajam pisau. Kulit putih serta wajahnya yang kelewat tampan. Tubuhnya tegap dan kuat. Ia dingin dan cuek. Omongannya yang tajam kadang bisa sangat menusuk di hati. Entah, tapi yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya hanya Naruto. Karena, mereka memang sahabat sejak kecil. Ia sangat protektif pada Sakura, padahal Sakura adalah anggota paling baru di antara Elite Fighters yang lain. Sakura pun sama. Ia juga sangat protektif jika Sasuke terluka. Sasuke tak peduli pada apapun kecuali misi dan Elite Fighters. Otaknya jenius, walaupun masih di bawah Shikamaru. Ia pintar dalam hal menyerang jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Ia ahli dalam berkelahi dan menggunakan senjata. Ia juga pintar dalam hal mengetahui rahasia-rahasia musuhnya yang bahkan teman-temannya tak tahu. Sasuke yang gerakannya secepat kilat mampu mengunci gerakan lawan. Dan, terkadang.. Tak segan-segan jika memberantas para penjahat yang menjadi buruan mereka. T-shirt Sasuke berwarna Biru Tua. Yang melambangkan kepribadiannya, **Tenang dan Dingin. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itulah mereka. Mereka tak sedingin yang di bayangkan. Masih ada warna-warna cerah di kehidupan mereka. Masa lalu yang kelam dan menyedihkan membuat mereka menjadi tangguh dan kuat. Mereka adalah Elite Fighters. Di bawah pimpinan, Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, dan Anko Mitarashi. Mereka selalu tahu. Mereka akan selalu tahu dan tahu. Mereka akan menemukan kalian di manapun kalian berada. Bukan untuk membunuh kalian tanpa alasan, tetapi membunuh kalian jika kalian berbuat macam-macam pada orang-orang tidak bersalah. Ingat itu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ini chap 2 dari fict-ku. Chap ini hanya membahas para anggota Elite Fighters. Chap depan belum ada kasus, karena akan menceritakan kehangatan dan kehidupan mereka di markas mereka. Chap depan, akan muncul Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan Anko serta Gerberus. Tetap pantau fict ini ya minna^^ **

**Maaf ini ala kadarnya, aku gak punya Beta Reader^^**

**RnR? Thanks before ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternative Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

**Elite Fighters**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), and Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaIno dan NejiTen. Chapter ini membahas awal kasus yang akan menjadi misi Elite Fighters.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Pig, kemarikan garamnya."

"Ini."

"Baik, sekarang kemarikan kecap!"

"Ya ya ya."

"Hm, ambil irisan cabai yang tadi ku potong!"

"Oh ayolah."

"Cepatlah, Pig!"

"Oke!"

"Nah, sekarang tinggal tunggu matang deh!" ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu yang di kuncir tinggi sambil memegang spatula dan memakai celemek berwarna pink. Ia sedang memasak bersama sahabatnya, Ino. Keringat sedikit muncul di dahi lebar mulusnya itu, lalu ia menatap sang sahabat yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Pig?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ino yang di lihat seperti itu langsung membuang muka.

"Kau tidak tahu aku kenapa, Jidat?! AKU SEBAL KAU SURUH TERUS!" Ino makin membuang mukanya, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa, lalu memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Pig. Tapi, jika tak ada kau, aku sungguh kerepotan memasak sebanyak itu," Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap sepasang aquamarine itu dengan emerald miliknya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Pemilik sang aquamarine hanya menghela napas, lalu berkata..

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau bukan karena kau sahabatku, sudah ku hajar kau dari tadi, Jidat!" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil lalu mendorong Sakura pelan. "Selesaikan masakanmu itu! Sebentar lagi 'mereka' datang!" katanya lagi. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk, lalu kembali memasak masakannya. Setelah matang, ia tuang ke sebuah mangkok besar yang ada di dapur itu.

Sakura dan Ino memasak berbagai masakan lainnya. Sedangkan, teman-teman gadisnya yang lain membuat kue untuk pencuci mulut. Untuk apa mereka memasak sebanyak itu? Tentu ada alasannya. Karena, para pimpinan sekaligus pelatih mereka akan datang ke markas mereka ini. Mari kita lihat apa saja persiapan mereka menyambut pimpinan mereka..

.

.

.

"G-Gerber-us.." suara milik Naruto terdengar. Ia sedang berada di kandang Gerberus, anjing peliharaan Elite Fighters. Ia anjing besar yang galak. Bulunya tak terlalu tebal dan berwarna cokelat tua. Ia patuh pada seluruh anggota Elite Fighters, kecuali satu orang. Ya, hanya pada Naruto, Gerberus tak patuh. Ia sangat galak pada Naruto. Naruto sudah berusaha mendekati Gerberus namun Gerberus malah ingin menggigitnya. Naruto pun akhirnya benar-benar takut dan bingung. Mengapa hanya ia yang tak di sukai oleh Gerberus?

"GUKKK! GUKKKK! GRRRHHHH GUKKKK!" suara gonggongan Gerberus menggema di telinga bocah Uzumaki itu. Geraman dan gertakan gigi tajam dari Gerberus membuat Naruto merinding ketakutan. Mengaoa ia bisa ada di halaman belakang di mana Gerberus biasa bermain? Karena Naruto di paksa mendekati Gerberus oleh Sasuke, Naruto sudah menolak tetapi ia malah di tinggal sendiri dengan anjing galak macam Gerberus. Sasuke meninggalkannya lalu mengunci pintu halaman belakang markas dari dalam. Dan, beginilah nasibnya.

"Ja-jangan ta-takut, A-aku tidak g-g-galak, G-gerberus.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Ia sungguh benci keadaan seperti ini. Ia lebih baik menghadapi musuh yang kuat daripada berhadapan dengan anjing galak dan jutek seperti Gerberus. Mendengar pintu halaman belakang di buka, Naruto menoleh dan ternyata Tenten yang datang. Melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto serta Gerberus yang tengah memandangi Naruto, langsung saja Tenten memotret mereka dengan kamera baru yang sedang ia pegang. Lalu, pergi begitu saja dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tenten! Tunggu aku!"

Naruto pun ikut bangun dan berlari, Gerberus pun mengejar Naruto yang sedang berlari, tetapi saat sudah mencapai kaki Naruto, Naruto telah menutup pintu halaman belakang itu. Meninggalkan Gerberus yang kembali ke kandangnya dengan lesu.

"Aku benci anjing itu!" ucap Naruto sedikit keras, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia lelah berhadapan dengan Gerberus selama 2 jam. 'Teme sialan!' batinnya, lalu tertidur perlahan di sofa empuk itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru, Sai serta Neji tengah membersihkan ruang tengah, karena pimpinan mereka akan datang sore itu. Dan melihat Naruto tengah tertidur dengan posisi tak elit di sofa empuk itu.

"Dia lebih buruk dari kerbau," ucap Sai, mendadak. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Posisi tidurnya lebih buruk dari Gerberus," ucap Sai (lagi). Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya menyenggol bahu Sai, lalu Sai memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

"Dan cara tidurnya sungguh tak elit seperti monyet bergelantungan di pohon depan rumah Rock Lee," ucapan terakhir Sai sebelum ia bersih-bersih kembali. Sai, mulutmu memang tak bisa di jaga.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah melamun di kamarnya, ia sedang memandangi pemandangan di balik jendela bertirai biru tua itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi. Kaos hitam membalut tubuh mulus berotot miliknya. Lalu, berjalan menuju kasur empuk miliknya yang lumayan besar. Dan, membaringkan dirinya di sana. Memejamkan mata onyx-nya perlahan dan mulai tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke-kun.." seseorang datang. Suara gadis merah muda yang juga anggota Elite Fighters. Ia sudah mengetuk tiga kali pintu kamar milik Sasuke, tetapi tak ada yang menjawab ataupun membukakan pintu. Jadi, Sakura membuka pintu yang kebetulan tak dikunci itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar yang lumayan luas dan sedikit gelap. Hanya satu pencahayaannya di kamar itu. Jendela yang terbuka lebar. Melihat ada pergerakan di kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas, dan tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Sasuke..

"Kau tampan sekali," ujar Sakura pelan. Lalu, tersenyum kembali dan menggoyangkan bahu tegap milik Sasuke sembari memanggil namanya untuk bangun.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun.." melihat Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Ia pun menyerah. 'Mungkin ia lelah' batinnya dalam hati. Lalu, mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba. Matanya masih terpejam. Membuat Sakura yang tengah memandangi wajah tampan itu pun terkejut.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." igau Sasuke pelan dan wajahnya kelihatan sedikit tak tenang. "Ia bermimpi?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut nyawa orang kejam sepertinya! Camkan itu!" perkataan Sasuke dalam igaunya membuat Sakura sangat kaget. Dan, langsung membangunkan Sasuke dengan guncangan yang keras. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. Berharap lelaki itu segera bangun dan terlepas dari mimpi buruknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Bangunlah! Sasuke-kun! Hei!" Sakura mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan terkejut. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Peluh mulai bercucuran di dahinya sampai mengalir melalui pelipisnya itu. "Sakurahhh.." ucapnya pelan. Masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sakura yang tingkat kepekaannya tinggi pun langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. Dan mengelus rambut mencuat pantat ayam milik Sasuke dengan halus. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang dan nafasnya mulai kembali normal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Sasu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Memandang onyx Sasuke yang sayu, terlihat sekali ia tak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Melihat Sasuke diam, ia pun mengusap kembali peluh Sasuke dengan tangannya. Mengusap dahi itu dari keringat. Mengusap leher Sasuke dengan tangannya. Hingga peluhnya berkurang dan sejuk kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Sasuke dingin. Lalu, menatap Sakura dengan datar. Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mereka sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura pun menjawab..

"Belum.. Sekitar 15 menit lagi mereka sampai. Ayo turunlah," Sakura pun turun dari kasur Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar itu. Memandangi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di kasurnya.

"Sasu.." rajuk Sakura lagi, dengan nada memohon tentunya.

"Hn, tunggu aku."

.

.

.

Di depan para anggota Elite Fighters, sudah ada pimpinan sekaligus pelatih mereka. Mereka tengah memandangi satu persatu anggotanya. Dan, menatap aneh pada satu orang anggota yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tidak elit. Kaki kanan di atas sandaran sofa, kaki kiri di atas sofa tersebut dan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang dengan mulut terbuka. Rambut kuningnya bergoyang seiring dengan udara yang keluar dari AC ruangan itu. Benar-benar mirip kerbau.

"ANAK INIIIIIII! NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" suara mengelegar milik seorang wanita bersurai ungu terdengar di seluruh pasang telinga yang ada di sana. Mereka hanya menutup telinga mereka sebentar. Yang di panggil lalu membuka mata sayunya, memandangi siapa saja yang ada di sana dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, dengan santainya, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi di sofa dan kembali tertidur.

"Bawa dia ke kandang Gerberus!" ucapnya keras. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung terbangun dan duduk dengan posisi gagah. Membetulkan pakaiannya yang kusut. Wajahnya kaget dan nampak ketakutan. Lalu, tersenyum sangat lebar ke arah wanita bernama Anko itu.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Karena, Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto pun mendengus, lalu menyenggol bahu Sasuke sambil berbisik..

"Diam, Teme! Aku sedang mengalihkan perhatian nenek lampir Anko!"

"Air liurmu. Air liurmu sangat banyak di pipimu. Menjijikan."

"Biar saj- APA?! LUNTUR SUDAH KEGANTENGANKU!" teriakan Naruto yang mengelegar membuat semua yang ada di sana menutup telinga mereka (lagi). Anko yang sedang emosi, mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cempreng langsung saja ia..

**PLAKKKK! PLAKKK!**

**"**ANKOOOO-BAA-CHAN! ITTAAAAIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

Setelah insiden Naruto tadi. Semua wajah di ruangan itu terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Sampai seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah agak tua dan berambut perak, berbicara..

"Jadi? Bagaimana misi kalian sebelumnya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tenang. Memandang setiap wajah anak didiknya.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan kami menunggu misi berikutnya!" salah satu anggota Elite Fighters pun menjawab, Nara Shikamaru. Lelaki berambut perak bernama Hatake Kakashi itu pun mengangguk dan menyesap teh hangat di depannya. Menengok ke arah rekan-rekannya, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan Anko. Mereka berempat pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan suatu kasus untuk kalian selesaikan. Kasus ini berbeda dari kasus-kasus yang pernah kalian selesaikan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kasus ini mungkin tak hanya mengandalkan fisik, tetapi juga harus memutar otak. Karena, untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini butuh pemikiran yang matang dan kepala dingin. Jangan pernah ada emosi jika ingin menyelesaikannya! Kalian paham?!" suara baritone khas lelaki perak itu menggema. Wajah serius Elite Fighters pun terlihat.

"SIAP PAHAM!" seruan kompak Elite Fighters terdengar.

"Kasus ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu kalian semua," suara Kakashi membuat seluruh anak didik kesayangannya itu terkejut. Dan, terlihat raut wajah yang tak biasa dari mereka, membuat Kakashi dan pimpinan yang lain menghela napas.

"Kasus kematian orang tua Shikamaru dan Ino, kasus kematian kakak kandung Sai, kesalahpahaman keluarga Hyuuga yang menyebabkan perpecahan keluarga besar Hinata dan Neji dan kematian ayah Neji, kasus ibu Tenten yang bunuh diri di sumur, kasus pembunuhan orang tua Naruto yang berusaha melindungi Naruto dari seseorang yang mengincarnya, kasus kematian kedua adik Temari, kasus dari anggota baru kita, Sakura yang mengalami kasus pembunuhan berantai keluarganya. Dan juga pembunuhan berantai yang menimpa keluarga Sasuke, klan Uchiha."

Penjelasan panjang Kakashi membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Airmata menghiasi ruangan itu. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata dan bahkan Sakura tiba-tiba menangis, menyisakan kelima lelaki yang menatap tajam Kakashi. Tangan mereka semua mengepal erat, mengingat masa lalu mereka yang kelam beserta kematian orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Apa maksudmu, KAKASHI?!" geram Sasuke penuh amarah. Ia hampir saja memukul Kakashi, jika saja Naruto dan Neji tidak menghentikannya. Kakashi pun menghela napas pelan, ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Bukan maksudku menyinggung masa lalu kalian, tapi inilah kasus yang akan kalian selesaikan. Maafkan aku karena menyakiti perasaan kalian semua," ucap Kakashi dengan nada tenang. Menatap Sasuke yang masih penuh amarah tengah terduduk kembali. Kakashi terdiam untuk sementara sampai mereka semua tenang dan bisa kembali melanjutkan pembahasan kasus itu.

.

.

.

"Lanjutkan, Kakashi-jii-san.." pinta Neji dengan mata terpejam. Berusaha tenang. Ia sebenarnya sudah emosi saat kasus kesalahpahaman keluarga Hyuuga serta kematian ayahnya di ungkit. Tetapi.. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin. Sama dengan apa yang di lakukan Shikamaru. Yang hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah.. Akan ku lanjutkan. Dengarkan baik-baik." balas Kakashi dengan hati-hati.

"Kasus kalian semua terjadi saat kalian semua masih kecil. Aku menemukan kalian tengah depresi akan kejadian yang menimpa kalian semua. Saat itu, aku tak tahu dan bingung. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal sejahat itu pada kalian yang masih sangat kecil. Aku pun melupakannya dan mendidik kalian bersama Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan Anko. Mendidik kalian menjadi seorang yang tangguh dan kuat. Agar kalian melupakan masa lalu kalian. Pada akhirnya, saat kalian dewasa, kalian kembali bertemu dengan masa lalu kalian ini. Dan tugas kalian adalah menyelesaikannya!"

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Sakura yang sedang menangis pun merapatkan duduknya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersadar pun merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan memegang tangan halus itu. Bgitu juga dengan Hinata yang tengah di rengkuh oleh Naruto erat. Temari yang masih menangis bersandar di pundak Shikamaru. Ino yang memegang lengan Sai erat. Dan Tenten yang menutup matanya sembari di rengkuh Neji. Mereka semua saling mengasihi.

"Kasus kalian terjadi karena orang yang sama. Satu orang yang menghancurkan kehidupan sepuluh anak berbakat seperti kalian."

Mereka semua kaget dan sangat terkejut. Sampai, Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi. Dan , mengguncangkan bahu Kakashi kencang. Dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Kakashi yang melihat itu pun kaget, pasalnya Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis dan tetap semangat meski menantang bahaya seperti apapun.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, KAKASHI-JII-SAN?! SIAPA DIA?! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA KAMI?! KATAKAN PADAKU!" Naruto berteriak. Shikamaru yang bersikap paling tenang pun langsung menarik Naruto untuk kembali duduk di sofa panjang itu.

"O-orang itu.." Kakashi terbata-bata untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu nama. Ia terlihat takut mengucapkan satu nama itu. Satu nama yang membuat kehidupan sepuluh anak itu menjadi hancur dalam sekejap.

"SIAPA DIA?!" Naruto kembali berteriak. Asuma, Gai, Kurenai dan Anko hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka sungguh tak sanggup melihat airmata anak didik mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya lagi. Terakhir anak-anak itu menangis ialah saat mereka menemukan kesepuluh anak itu di waktu dan temoat berbeda. Namun, ekspresi kehancuran mereka yang sama.

"O-obito.. Uchiha Obito."

"U-uchiha?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Dan, menatap tajam Kakashi. Ia pun menghampiri Kakashi dan mencengkram kerah baju Kakashi erat.

"KAU BILANG APA?! DIA?!" Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa pamannya itu juga telah menghancurkan kehidupan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukan hanya dirinya. Bukan hanya dia yang di hancurkan. Tetapi, Elite Fighters. Juga.

Ia marah. Ia sungguh marah. Tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa bagian dari Klan-nya lah yang menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang di sayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia pun merasa takut. Sangat takut. Takut sahabat-sahabatnya akan marah dan kecewa padanya, karena ia adalah keponakan dari sang pelaku itu. Takut bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya akan meninggalkannya.

Mereka semua pun tak menyangka, bahwa yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran mereka adalah orang yang sama dan berasal dari keluarga sahabat mereka sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka pun tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka bingung dengan takdir yang di gariskan oleh Tuhan tersebut.

"Kita.. Elite Fighters, kan?" sahut gadis bersurai merah muda itu lembut. Mata sembabnya terlihat. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pipi Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung mengangkat pandangannya pada gadis di depannya.

"Takdir kita sama. Kita sama-sama terpuruk. Kita sama-sama di hancurkan. Kita di hancurkan oleh orang yang sama. Akhirnya, kita pun bersama menjadi Elite Fighters. Selalu bersama menyelesaikan misi yang berbahaya sekalipun. Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan misi ini bersama? Misi ini adalah kunci dari rasa penasaran kita," suara lembutnya menggema. Menatap penuh sang onyx dengan kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Seakan bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di hati Sasuke. Mereka yang mendengarnya pun tersadar bahwa hanya karena satu orang yang menghancurkan hidup mereka sekali, tak perlu orang itu menghancurkan hidup mereka kembali.

"Baiklah, aku kira otot-ototku sudah siap untuk bertarung!" seru pemuda blonde dengan senyuman cerahnya. Dan menggandeng tangan gadis di sampingnya, Hinata. Yang juga tersenyum meski matanya sembab. Suara riangnya mecairkan suasana yang sebelumnya tegang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatanku dan sangat siap untuk menebas penjahat manapun!" Tenten pun ikut berdiri, dan tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu, berdiri. Menunjukkan kesediaannya untuk ikut.

"Aku juga anggota Elite Fighters. Maka aku harus ikut dan selalu ikut." sahut Sai cepat. Lalu menampilkan senyum palsunya. Dan berdiri bersama Ino. "Aku siap berakting dan siap menjadi stalker handal!"

"Yah, ku rasa otakku bisa di andalkan untuk misi ini. Bagaimana, Temari?" Shikamaru pun berdiri, lalu menengok ke arah Temari yang tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dan, memberi satu jempolnya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melihat Elite Fighters bersatu, membuat hati Sasuke yang dingin perlahan menjadi hangat. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap emerald menyejukkan milik Sakura. Betapa berharganya Elite Fighters bagi dirinya.

"Kau lihat? Aku ada di sini. Aku selalu mendampingimu. Kami semua ada di sini dan akan terus bersamamu. Kita akan selesaikan ini bersama, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura. Terima kasih Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru dan Temari. Terima kasih Elite Fighters. **Bersiaplah tiga hari lagi! Kita akan beraksi!**"

.

.

.

**Satu orang yang menghancurkan kehidupan sepuluh Elite Fighters dalam sekejap. Akankah orang itu menghancurkan kehidupan mereka kembali? Berhati-hatilah, Elite Fighters! Musuhmu kali ini sangatlah berbahaya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ini chap 3 dari fict-ku! Menurut kalian, ini kepanjangan gak sih? Aku ngetik di tablet, jadi gak berasa, hehe. Maaf update kilat ini membuat kalian jadi bingung. Karena, aku tak tahu kapan lagi ide dan waktu senggang ada di kegiatanku menulis fict ini. Ini aku pake Obito jadi musuhnya. Ceritanya Obito itu pamannya Sasuke yang juga membunuh keluarga Sasuke. Dan, dia juga dalang dari hancurnya hidup anggota Elite Fighters. Nanti di jelasin satu-satu kok sebab musababnya. Maaf, romance SasuSakunya gak berasa dan sedikit. Ini lagi fokus bahas awal kasus. Chap depan mungkin ada romance nya^^ pantau terus fict ini yaaaa^^**

**Maaf ini ala kadarnya, aku gak punya Beta Reader^^**

**RnR? Thanks before ;)**


End file.
